Every Thorn Has Its Rose
by kidwhoknowsaudio
Summary: Based on promos for next episode: Damon goes wolf hunting to find Rose's offender, Rose talks heart to heart with Elena and Caroline goes lip to lip with Tyler and Matt
1. Chapter 1

**AN: THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE PROMOS FOR THE NEXT EPISODE. I'M NEW TO THE SHOW SO LET ME KNOW IF I GOT ANYTHING WRONG (NICELY PLEASE:)**

He stood up, stumbling back. He thought his troubles were over, if only for the night. He thought that he would finally be allowed the pleasure of being cared about, by someone he cared about, but there is no rest for the wicked. He should've known that. She was wincing in pain and in horror. He turned for the door.

"Where are you going?" she said trying to stand, hand still on her shoulder, eyes squinting from the pain.

"I'm going to find that bitch and kill her." turning the handle, a petite blur stopped him.

"No you're not."

"Watch me."

"And just how do you think that's going to help? I'm stronger than you and look what it's done. You don't know the effects one bite could have on you. You don't know the effects killing the wolf could have on me!" she shouted, using the last of her strength, slumping on the door.

"What am I suppose to do? I can't just sit back and let a dog get the best of us. I'm not scared of her…"

"Well you should be" she said cutting him off. "If anything, be scared of the unknown Damon. In all of my five hundred years I've never seen anything like what I saw tonight. I never believed they really existed!"

They stood there, staring each other down. Neither waning to the other. The sound of a phone vibrating on the table in the other room was the only thing that broke their concentration. Damon, slightly affected by the noise, continued the match. By the time the phone had gone to voicemail twice and rang a third, Rose spoke again.

"If you want to help you'll stay" she said, showing the most vulnerability a vampire her age and jade can muster. Damon said nothing nor changed his composure, walking to answer the phone.

"Stephan?… I guess the little witch came through…I see…I guess we have more than one problem…get over here, we have research to do"

* * *

"What's wrong Damon?" Stephan said, coming into the den, Elena trailing closely behind him.

Rose sat at the edge of the couch, knees tucked under her chin, Damon opposite her on a gothic leather chair, head down, fingers in his hair. The pair looked the perfect picture of despair and distress.

Damon, after a second looked up at Stephan and then at Rose. He motioned for her to show him. She stood up and came towards Stephan; she pushed down the sleeve of her robe to expose her contaminated shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Elena gasped, taking hold of Rose to get a better look "what happened?"

"Werewolf that's what" Damon stated, he stood up to pour another drink.

"Tyler" Elena concluded "I thought Caroline had him covered"

"It wasn't Tyler" Damon said.

"Than who was it?" Stephan questioned.

"It seems Mystic falls has become a popular supernatural tourist destination" Rose chided trying to lift the mood despite her situation.

"So what can we do? I thought a werewolf bite were supposed to kill us?"

"Well it didn't. Which leaves us wondering exactly what will it do." Damon said, gulping down yet another glass of scotch.

"Do you have any ideas? Actually Damon, I'm surprised that you asked for my help. Usually you would already be out there disposing of the purp." Damon raised his eyebrows in agreement and made an accusing glance at Rose.

"Look we don't know the extent of this wolf's power, we're already one vampire down, and we don't need to be another" she said in her defense.

"Rose is right. When it comes to werewolves our information is limited. The last thing we need is for you to get yourself killed." Elena said in Damon's direction, at this he rolled his eyes.

"So let's go get our informant"

"Tyler doesn't know anything"

"I meant lets do it my way, go straight to the source", Stephan Elena blank of ideas didn't object. With their approval, Damon turned to Rose.

"I don't like it, but we don't have a lot of options"

"Good, I'll call Blondie over to keep eyes on you, in the mean time Elena will do, I doubt she'll come back especially if she's smart."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: REALLY REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HAD TO GET IT OUT. SORRY:(**

**PS. THANK YOU TO SABLIZE FOR THE SPELLING CORRECTION. I HAVE RIGHTED THAT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Stefan and Damon left the house with out any idea of where to start.

"If you were new in town, where would you go?"

"She was at the grill, said she was only here for the night, but then I got marked, one thing led to another, botta bing botta boom and she couldn't have gone far after that." Stefan tried to smile at Damon's antics, but he was focused on the task at hand and rephrased his original question.

"What do you think? Motel? Car? There's not a lot of lodgings around here unless you know someone."

"Good point. And who does she know?" Damon shot Stefan a knowing glance.

"The Lockwoods" with Stefan hitting it on the head, made off towards the Lockwood mansion.

* * *

When they arrived they were carful to be quiet, whether you call it very late in the evening or extremely early morning, no human with normal human issues was awake at this hour, and after talking to Caroline, they new Tyler was home a sleep as well.

Having been in the house on several occasions, all that stopped them from trespassing was the bolt lock on the door and that broke with ease. They went through every room and closet in the place with no sign of Jules.

"She's not here. What now?"

"I guess we'll just have to make like blood hounds and sniff her out"

* * *

Rose and Elena sat on the couch in awkward silence, and it being her tendency, Rose broke it.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"I'm just worried" Elena said, Rose nodded in understanding and smirk.

"I thought it might be something else."

"What? No. I just hope they're okay."

"Is that why you keep giving me the evil eye?" with that Elena stood up, and smoothed herself out, a nervous habit.

"It's just that you look a little overly comfortable here"

"Comfortable? I have a searing wolf bite and the nagging feeling that I still might die. I'm anything but comfortable"Rose said, pushing Elena to explain herself better_._

"What I mean Is, what were you and Damon doing? Hanging out reminiscing on the '60's, you in his robe and nothing else."

"Ahhhh, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Rose teased_._

"I am not jealous" Elena retorted sternly "I just don't know you very well and Damon is my friend."

"I'll have you know he is my friend too and I haven't any bad intentions" Elena was ok with this answer but she was still curious to know more.

"So… are you guys together?" she asked nonchalantly. Rose laughed lightly.

"Oh lord no. We're just making the best of it, besides he's in love with someone else" Elena turned away quickly so Rose couldn't see her blush.

"Damon's in love? With himself maybe" Elena said trying to avoid the elephant in the room.

"You know, behind the Ego and attitude, there's a sensitive and insecure man and he cares about you Elena."

The cat was out of the bag. Elena sat back down with a long sigh.

"I know…And I care about Damon but I love Stefan." Elena said getting to the point.

They both went back to their silence, hoping Caroline would get there soon, and then in Rose fashion…

"It's okay to love them both you know."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:ANOTHER REALLY SHORT CHAPTER**

They had been following her trail the whole morning, it was light out now and still no luck. However, Damon was right she didn't go far; her scent didn't leave mystic falls. So where the hell was she? The phone rang with the answer.

"What?...huh ho…I didn't know they served breakfast…don't let her see you, she might get spooked. I'm on my way" _Click._

"Well?"

"That was Rick. She's at the grill."

"Elena! I'm here where are you guys?" Caroline yelled coming into the cozy, fire warmed house. She threw her purse on the nearest chair and continued her inquiry.

"Elena? Elena?"

"Caroline." Elena said not meaning to sneak up on her.

"Elena how'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"I didn't even know you were there." Elena shrugged, honestly not knowing how.

"What took you so long? I've been dying of boredom"

"I got caught by my mom this morning. I had to put on a show, pretend to be human, while we made awkward small talk."

"That seems to be going around" Elena said begrudgingly.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind. Rose is a sleep in Damon's room. Do you wanna watch a movie?"

They entered the ever popular dim lit establishment separate from each other. Jules hadn't met Stefan yet and they didn't want her to know they were associated. Rick had left per Damon's instructions, and it was just him and her now.

They made eye contact. She had a fresh clothes but the rest of her persona was mussed. While Stefan watched on guard from the bar, Damon invited himself to sit at her secluded table. She made no objections; rather a sly smile played her lips. They said nothing for a great while.

"How do you do it? Come out in the day?"

"I suppose the same way you do. I wait till its day, and then I go out in it." He chided, now smiling as well. Ignoring his sarcasm, she took a gulp of her coffee.

"How's your friend?...Rose, is that her name?"

"Better than your Mason"

"She won't be for long…" he said nothing to this "have the chills started yet? The unbearable pain?.." still he said nothing "did I mention the dementia?"

"Tell me how to cure a wolf bite and I won't kill you" he was tired of playing cool. He was ready to snap her neck and drain every last drop. Sensing the eminent danger, she stood up sharply, Stefan on his toes with her.

She leaned in, "You want a cure? Take a stake, and drive it threw her heart" with that she grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and stormed towards the exit, but Damon caught her hard by the arm, a visible bruise forming, then Stefan caught Damon.

"Don't" Stefan warned Damon. Damon knowing better in a place so crowded, let go.

"You will tell me and you will die" Damon threatened Jules as he did so.

She ran to her car, put the key in the ignition and peeled away before she even shut her door.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was Damon. He said they're on their way back." Caroline said, returning from the scarcely used kitchen to their paused movie. Elena nodded in recognition and pressed play. Caroline didn't sit again though.

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"Do you mind if I go? They should be back any second and I have something I need to do"

"No that's fine. I should go check on Rose anyways." Caroline smiled, relieved, and they bid their farewells.

* * *

Elena went, quietly as she could, up the stairs in order not to wake Rose if she was still asleep.

She found Damon's room, which by the way, fit him to a T. It was charming and kind of scary and smelled like fresh mountain air and earth. She was so fascinated with the room, as she never had the chance to properly examine it like Stefan's. She failed to realize one thing was missing. Rose.

She called out for her.

"Rose? Stefan and Damon will be here soon!...Rose?" she went back down the stairs. She heard some one.

"Stefan?...is that you?" she heard it again. It was coming from below her.

Reluctant but never the less curious went down the next flight of stares. She hated it down there. It reminded her of bad things and bad times, but for the last year or so there was no other kind. It reminded her of Katherine, arguments with Stefan, Caroline and her mom. The noise grew louder and more distinct, she new she was getting close. It was maddening, animalistic. She rounded the corner coming to the "supply" room. _Gasp._

"Oh my god, Rose."

Rose looked up at her, crazed and confused blood in her hands, on her face, her shirt, everywhere. Rose cocked her head even more in Elena's direction. And her expression changed, it was still crazed, but not confused, she had a purpose now. Elena recognized this expression. She couldn't say from when or where exactly but she had definitely seen this before. She Ran.

She Ran out of the house and down the drive. She fumbled with her car door but it was locked, the keys were still inside. She continued to run. She ran through the woods. She ran past the stream. She knew the woods where not the best place to be running from an "animal" but there wasn't a really a choice coming from the Salvatore house. She took one look back and regretted it when she did. She hit something in front of her. Hit it hard. she screamed.

He placed a hand on each arm holding her in place, and began his calming murmurs.

"Elena, Elena, what's wrong? Why are you running? Elena?"

"I…the blood…my keys are in my purse!" out of breath she couldn't complete a thought.

"Elena where's Rose?" another voice questioned.

Still out of breath, she looked up into the concerned blue eyes, but still couldn't speak.

Then they both looked away from her, seeing something behind her.

"Stay with her" he said and Damon was gone.

* * *

Caroline stared out her car windshield at the cookie cutter house in front of her. She didn't know why she was here. She knew when she got there, but that was almost 10 minutes ago. What ever it was, she lost it. Then came a knock on her window and a muffled voice.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" She rolled down the window.

"Matt" it wasn't the answer he was looking for. He repeated the question.

"What are you doing here Caroline?" how was she supposed to answer his question when she didn't know herself.

He could tell she was confused and at a loss for words. He walked away. She sighed as he did and started her car. Just then he turned around.

"I think our house is a little more comfortable then your car!"

She smiled wider than she had for weeks and turned her car off again and rushed to follow him inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon ran after her until he hit a busy park he slowed down his pace in order not to raise suspicion, but in doing so he lost sight of Rose, he looked through the crowd, the children playing on the jungle gym, teenagers, Frisbee. Before he heard the cries he heard the panic, he heard the woman's heart beat race faster and faster.

"Dan?..Dan?..Dan?"

And then the child's.

"Daddy!"

More pulses began to stir. Other moms were asking what the matter was.

There's nothing so contagious as panic.

"My husband…he was right here." She said

It's not everyday grown men go missing, naturally Damon was infected.

He increased his pace as much as he could, heading to where the woods picked up again just outside the park.

Then the distant smell pierced his nostrils, it was intoxicating he could feel the lust rise through his throat throbbing from his eyes and gums

He found her bent over "Dan". She was still and silent. Saturated in blood some of it fresh some stale. He crept towards her. He could see the fresh corpse. The death of "Dan" didn't bother him, he didn't know the guy, and though any loss of human life is a sad one, his wife now a single parent, his son fatherless, he didn't feel much remorse, yet something about the body on Rose's lap made him uneasy and apparently it did Rose too.

She looked at Damon confused and terrified, forlorn and helpless. Close enough now, his fingers rested comforting on her head, he then noticed what was so bothersome, why Rose wore the expression she did, and it was shocking really. The man lay lifeless in Rose's hands completely drained, but besides that, a great chunk of flesh, missing from his neck.

"Matt, I'm really glad we talked today. I missed you" Caroline says, reaching for the front door.

She had just "explained" to Matt why she had been acting so un-Caroline lately, or even more-Caroline (depending in how you looked at it). Really there was no explanation except for the truth, but that was more than she could give him right now. So, she compelled him into believing she had explained and that it was a damn good one. The girl was desperate. She had to have her Matty back, even if it was under false pretenses.

"Yeah, me too. I was really worried."

She smiled, relishing in how sweet he was. Just in these few minutes with Matt, she was smiling more than she had in weeks.

"Well I better go. I promised my mom I would have lunch with her" she said disappointed.

"Come on Caroline its just lunch with your mom"

"Just be glad she's not your mom"

"Hey my mom isn't such a peach either"

"Do you want to trade?" she asked playfully.

"You never know, I might take you up on that offer" he said teasing, opening the door for her. They gave each other one last once over before Caroline turned to go down the porch steps. As she was about to hit the first step, Matt grasped her elbow, she turned around.

"wha-"

He pulled her to him, lacing an arm around the small of her back. He brushed her lips with his own. They broke apart slowly. He was ecstatic and so was she, but it didn't last. Her brows furrowed and she didn't know how she felt.

"I have to go" she then took to the stairs successfully not looking back, leaving Matt stupefied on his front porch.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER YET AND I APOLOGIZE, BUT I'M WRITING THIS AS I GO:) **

"Go get cleaned up" Damon told Rose as they entered the back door to the Salvatore house. She ducked away following his command, like a child who had just been scolded.

He shrugged his jacket off throwing it anywhere. He stood there, staring down at where his jacket landed, not really concerned, it was just a focal point as he thought about what he saw. She couldn't explain it anymore than he could. Of course she was sorry for the life she took, for his sake, and the man's family, but being a vampire, it was hard to feel remorse for such a delectable meal. Most of all she was in shock and disgusted with herself for actually devouring human flesh.

Deciding that the jacket wasn't going anywhere, He moved again. With no desired destination in the house, He mindlessly went down the basement stairs to the supply room somewhat hungry from the stench of fresh blood still lingering in his nostrils and brain. When he got there he realized that it was hopeless. There wasn't a drop left except for the mess on the floor and he couldn't be bothered with that.

"Damon." He didn't need to speak. Damon knew he was there and Stefan knew he knew, but I guess the word/name was supposed to offer some kind of comfort.

Damon turned around silent and walked back up the stairs Stefan his shadow.

"She's obviously here and unharmed, so what's our next move?"

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked ignoring Stefan's question.

"I took her home. I told her it was best if she weren't here when you came back. Rose tried to attack her Damon. Are you sure its safe letting her stay here?"

Damon looked up at his younger brother; the latter's face honestly needing to know what the game plan was. Whys was it Damon that always had to come up with a plan? Why was it Damon that always had to execute it? Why couldn't he follow the lead once in a while? He was exhausted and starving, but mostly exhausted.

Damon plopped in his favorite chair, his fingers massaging his temples.

"The same as our last. We find Jules, she tells us what's going on, and then I break her soft, slender neck."

"Are sure? You know how well that worked last time."

"Last time we were in a crowded bar in the middle of the day. Stefan, something's going on here beyond our comprehension"

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Damon then went on to tell Stefan the details of what had happened in the short time they were separated.

"I swear to god, though at this point I'm not so sure he's worth it, when she looked up at me, her eyes…they were different…they were yellow…the were alive."

**AN:CAN YOU TELL WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING?:-D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: SORRY FOR THE UPDATE WAIT (FORGIVE ME :'() HERE'S CHAPTER 7. I'M HIGHLY DISSAPOINTED IN IT. THINGS AREN'T ROUNDING OUT EXACTLY HOW I WANTED THEM TO, BUT I'VE PULLED ENOUGH OF MY HAIR OUT SO I MUST SETTLE FOR THIS. I ACTUALLY WROTE CHAPTER 8 BEFORE I WROTE THIS ONE BECAUSE I WAS SO WEARY ABOUT IT:'(**

"How ya feelin' angel" he said sardonically. With what she's done lately she was far from holy. She sighed heavily, making her entire body move with the breath.

"I don't know. I feel too much to feel anything."

"Wow that was deep. You mind if I use it?"

"Shut up. You're mocking me"

"Yes, but I'm also trying to bring a little holiday cheer to a gloomy and slightly perplexing situation" he said with one eyebrow raised.

"The holidays are over Damon."

"We still have the CHINESE New Year's" he said hopeful. She sighed again. At any other time she would have found his antics incredibly adorable. Gauging her mood, Damon became serious.

"Come on we're gonna figure this out"

"Hopefully soon, because I feel myself slipping with every second." He gave her a pat on the knee, stood up and left, no further words being passed between them.

"You ready?" Stefan asked him, waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah let's get this over with."

* * *

They sniffed her out at a two star motel just outside of town. She had leased a room under the alias Sarah L. Smith. The concierge asked if he should inform the tenant that her guests arrived. But both men insisted it wasn't necessary.

_Bmmm dddthhddd, _the sound of the door being kicked in and crashing to the floor.

"You thought you were being clever renting this room, Thought we'd need an invite. Too bad your name's not Sarah." She struggled with the window, clutching a steak in her white knuckles. Stefan rushed her prying the stick easily from her hands. He held one hand over her mouth. He was holding her tightly, but not in the way of hurting her.

"I hope you've enjoyed your stay in mystic falls, she's a charmer I know, but there's just not room for one more." He came closer to Stefan and her helpless in his arms, mouth gaped eyes shot, Blood lust coursing through his mere presence.

"Wait" she gasped, managing to free her mouth for what could be her last word.

"I did." and he faked forward causing her to flinch.

"Wait, wait I'll tell you the cure!"

"Now that's more like it. I'm all ears."

"She's turning" he thought about this for a moment and decided it wasn't good enough.

"Interesting, but not a cure." He took another step forward she could feel his breath. Then Stefan, (the reasonable one) spoke up.

"Turning? What do you mean turning?" Damon, though anxious humored them.

"She's turning into a werewolf!" she cried fearing she didn't have much time.

Damon signaled for Stefan to let her go, it sickened him to see her, this woman who was fearless before, in tears and terrified. When he did, she fell to her knees on the floor.

"How?" Damon said bluntly.

"I bit her"

"But she's already a vampire" Stefan said.

"I've never wounded a vampire before, I didn't think it would work, but after you told me she wasn't dead I had my suspicions."

"How do you reverse it?" Damon said impatiently.

"You don't" on unsatisfied with this answer, nodded at Stefan. He lifted her once more, holding her upside down, facing Damon, her hair sweeping the carpet.

"I've been a werewolf for three years, I've tried everything. To my knowledge there's not a cure for lycanthropy"

"What about the symptoms?"

"I don't know she's different, they might not be the same."

"What might not be the same?"

" The moon" she said emphatically "everything will be better after her first full moon!" she screamed, because he was comming towards her again.

Damon knelt before her face, red from the blood gathering there. He cupped it by each cheek with both of his hands holding it in place.

"You never met me or him, Rose nor Rick. You have no idea there's vampires in Mystic falls, and have no interest in them period. You finish what you came here to do and leave immediately." Stefan set her back down gently and they left the room with no evidence of them being there except the wooden panel on the floor. On there way back to the corvette, Damon "informed" the wrinkled concierge that there had been a freak accident in Miss Smith's room and the door had fallen over for no reason at all. The man smiled and thanked them for their notification.

* * *

When they got home they were relieved to see Rose was still there, however stained brown and red again, but to their penchant, not of the human variety. She was passed out on the couch shivering despite the many blankets layered across her. Damon sat down on the arm of the couch and touched her forehead, she winced in pain but did not wake up, he smoothed the beads of sweat he collected between his fingers And stroked her fore head again, brushing the stray hairs from it and tucking them behind her hair lovingly. Damon looked up at his younger brother; the latter's face incredulous and filled with compassion.

"Let her sleep for now" Stefan said "we can break the news to her later" Damon nodded his head in agreement. "Besides, we still have research to do; she may not be the first vampire/wolf hybrid in history"

**AN: DOES DAMON EVEN DRIVE A CORVETTE? I KNOW HE DRIVES SOME SWEET CAR.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ANOTHER DISSAPOINTMENT :'( HOPEFULLY I CAN STOP BEING SO SELF CRITICAL 'CAUSE I SWEAR I'M ALMOST BALD.**

**PS. IS STEFAN STILL GOING TO SCHOOL? **

It was Monday, and winter break was over, which meant the reigning Scooby's had to go back to their normal teenage lives, at least until 3:30. It was surprising how quickly Bonnie and Elena could fall back into the cycle complaining about math and witch creepy teacher said what to them and Jeremy easily became the quiet, cute guy in the corner, with all sorts of rumors behind him. The only people that weren't quite hip to the groove, was the potential love triangle, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler. If one pair of eyes weren't meeting another they were meeting the other in, but that wasn't far from a normal teenage life experience was it? At lunch Stefan and Elena made a pact not to talk of wolves, Elijah or witches until after school. And then 3:30 came in no time.

"Caroline are you going to need help today with the committee?"

"No you go ahead with Stefan; things are going be slow until Valentine's"

"Ok, but call if you need anything." Elena said, reluctant to leave Caroline alone.

After convincing Elena she would be okay by herself, Caroline turned her head pouting at Matt and Tyler, clad in there football gear_. Isn't football season over yet? _She thought to herself.

They both made eye contact with her at the same time, she blushed furiously and stomped her feet in the opposite direction.

"What's up with Caroline? Is she still acting, you know… Caroline 10.0?" Tyler asked trying to induce some normalcy with his friend.

"I think this is something different" Tyler looked away embarrassed, hoping that Matt didn't know "we kissed" Matt finished.

"Oh" Matt was a little confused at the disappointed lilt in Tyler's voice "Oh that's great so you guys are back together?" he asked curious.

"I don't know. We had a really good talk yesterday and then she was leaving and it just felt right, but obviously it wasn't 'cause she's been avoiding me like the plague.

"Yeah me too"

"What?"

"Nothing, I meant because we don't get along"

"Oh"

"Donovan! Lockwood! Lets go!" the coach called and that was the end of that uncomfortable conversation.

* * *

Around 5pm, football practice was over, it was starting to get dark outside and Tyler had this queasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. It was probably just an after shock from the night before, but he didn't want to stay to fraternize with the team any longer so he headed out to the parking lot before the others. There he spotted Caroline looking worried and upset.

"You okay?" he called to her while jogging over. She looked grateful for some concern but not like she wanted any company.

"No. My mom needed to borrow my car today and she was going to pick me up but she obviously forgot 'cause that was supposed to be a half hour ago" Tyler was some what amused by her attitude change since the last time he saw her. And he thought it was funny that this vampire who had proved her speed and stamina to him on several occasions was waiting for a ride home.

"Your house is on my way home. Do you need a lift?" suddenly all his queasiness seemed to dissipate.

"Yes please"

* * *

She was now home and on her way in, but something compelled Tyler to get out of the car after her.

"Hey Caroline" she turned around startled, half way through the door.

"Yeah?" but he just stood there like a dear caught in the headlights. "Tyler is something wrong?" And before either of them knew what was happening Tyler reached out sliding one hand behind her head and through her hair and the other supported her chin their lips then crashed together with the strength both of them could provide. When she finally did snap to, she pushed him roughly off her.

"Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!" and slammed the door in his face.

He was hurt and rejected. Rejected by the only person who has accepted him for what he was. And that feeling came back and his head hurt and he felt like he was going to have mental break down if he didn't get out of here fast.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: OK I KNOW I'VE BEEN REEEEEEALLY LAZY ABOUT UPDATES LATELY (WRITERS BLOCK), BUT I SHOULD BE ABLE TO WRAP THIS STORY UP BEFORE NEXT THURSDAY'S EP**.

They got into Elena's car; Jeremy had made some excuse as to why he didn't need a ride. Suspicious, Yes, but he was a Gilbert. They always were hiding something or getting into trouble. Elena had pressed the issue as much as she could before deciding that his story was plausible enough.

"How's Rose?" She asked sliding behind the wheel and fastening her seatbelt.

"She's better, but…" he stopped trying to find his seat buckle.

"But what?"

"She slips in and out, shakes real bad, you know the works."

"But there hasn't been anymore 'incidents'"

"Well there's been a few"

Her eyes went wide, mouth open. "Oh my god, how many? Stefan I haven't seen Kasey in a while…"

He started to chuckle, watching her try to keep her composure while not running off the side of the rode. "No, but I don't think Mystic Falls will have to worry about raccoons anymore"

She punched him in the shoulder playfully for misleading her.

"From what we know, she seems have the cravings of both a werewolf and vampire, flesh and blood, but she's gotten better at controlling what she eats."

"That's good to know, how's Damon holding up?"

"Damon's doing well, great even." She looked over to see his face, it was contemplative.

"Stefan?"

"You should see the way they are with each other, I haven't seen him this relaxed or…happy fore some time. They joke and talk the way me and him used to, and the way he looks at her…"

"Stefan, what is it?"

"It's almost the same way he looks at you".

* * *

"Finally, where have you been? Your phone is off"

"That's because I was at school Damon, we've talked about this" Damon only rolled his eyes at this. _The guy was over 150 years old, what more did he have to learn? So Pluto's not a planet any more, just watch the news._

"Well, Jeremy keeps his on"

"Whoa, wait, why are you calling Jeremy while he's at School? Why are you calling Jeremy at all? You Know I don't want him involved in this.' Elena said with all her sisterly protection.

"For your information, he called me. You know I've grown to admire Jr. He's a man of action like me and loyal, which isn't so much like me but good for"

"Damon, what did he say" Stefan cut his brother's ramblings short.

"Apparently a full moon isn't the only thing that can trigger a transformation"

"What do you mean?"

"According to Lil Gil, Bonnie's new boyfriend, isn't what he seems"

"Boyfriend? Bonnie has a boyfriend?"

"Awe, friends drifting apart, always makes me sad" he teased, wiping away fake tears dramatically "anyways, Bonnie's not the only witch in town, nor is her's the only Grimwar" _Vvvvvvv_v he got distracted by the apparently humorous text message he received. He replied and tucked his phone back in his pocket. He then gave his attention back to his audience's impatient faces "Oh right, happens that one of them has some interesting information and spells on werewolves and particularly one that can cause a wolf to transform on the spot"

"So theoretically we can cause her to have her complete transformation and she'll be back to normal" Stefan concluded

"Until next month anyways"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: SO I'M GONNA GO AHEAD AND FINISH THIS STORY UP, I KNOW IT MAY FEEL A LITTLE RUSHED, BUT THE EPISODE IS TONIGHT. **

**PS. THINGS AT THE LOCKWOOD MANNOR ARE HAPPENING SIMULTANIOUSLY WITH WHATS HAPPENING AT THE LOCKWOOD 'DUNGEON'. **

**LOCKWOOD MANNOR**

"Tyler, you're home late. Did practice run over?" Misses Lockwood greeted her son, poking her head out of the dining hall.

"Something like that" he answered dropping his bag and gear at the bottom of the stairs before rushing up them. He did not want to humor his mom right now. He did not want to do anything right now, unless it included brooding in his room alone.

"But Tyler aren't you hungry?"

"Not really" he said stopping his progress up the stairs. He didn't want to be completely disrespectful to his mom.

"Why don't you n come and have dinner, we have a guest" he then looked over the banister to see his mom fully emerged along with "Jules".

"Jules" gave a short wave, "I hope I'm not intruding".

In his experience, when people have to say that they usually are.

"Jules was just telling me about some of Mason's infamous college days"

"Yeah?" was all he could manage. Again, he was not in the mood for humoring, but he knew it wasn't right to be so disrespectful to their suspicious guest, but more importantly his mom shouldn't have to deal with her alone.

* * *

They had set the location. They would use the Lockwood's confinements since it was already set up for werewolf containment, (granted Stefan and Caroline had made sure things were a little more sturdy ahead of time, (considering how close Tyler came to eating Caroline 'alive'). The others had finally arrived in groups, Damon and Rose, then Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy, whom of which Elena was not too pleased was there.

"Pleased to meet you finally" Rose said faintly in Bonnie's direction, extending one hand. Though, Bonnie just looked at Rose's sweaty palm as if it could infect her.

"Well I'm sorry I can't say the same thing"

Rose looked up at Damon wondering if it was just her.

"You must excuse Bonnie's prejudice, she means well after all" Damon had his suspicions that despite Bonnie's vendetta against all vampire kind, she was inexplicably fascinated and couldn't stay away. Why else would she agree to all of Damon's half baked plans?

"Let's just get this started and over with"

"As you wish" Damon rolled his eyes at Bonnie's audacity to order him around, but out of gratitude he went along with it. Each vampire made a joint effort in securing Rose's shackles, pulling on them with all their strength, checking the door one last time before Bonnie began her quiet mumbles

Rose was cradled in Damon's lap as he stroked her hair away from her face. Bonnie's whispers had been going for it felt like forever and besides Rose's labored breathing and profuse sweating, the spell didn't seem to be having an effect…until without warning Rose screamed and jolted forward out of Damon's arms. Damon stood up frightened from the action himself. He looked at Caroline, who he saw had moved forward in concern as well. She nodded at him _Yes, this was normal_

Rose's eyes began to glow bright yellow while heaving on her elbows_. The screams continued._

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut, forcing away the horrific screams emitting from Rose. Her only consolation was to know that the spell wasn't affecting her as much as it would have a week ago. There were no nose bleeds or nausea. The only pain she felt was for Rose.

She continued to writhe in pain, jolting in inhuman or vampiric movements. Her bones were visibly popping out of their sockets and contorting, her skin was darkening all the while still screaming through sweat and tears. Her pain was insufferable.

"God stop it! Please stop!" she cried. Vampires still felt pain. They felt pain just as well as any human, they just recovered quickly. But this…this was continuous. How were you supposed to recover from something that wouldn't stop?

Elena, unable to watch any longer buried her face in Stefan's chest and his in her hair, setting off a chain reaction. Jeremy turned away, willing himself not to vomit, Caroline and then even Damon.

Damon gritted his teeth. He wanted to go to her **bad**. But he knew better than to get too close.

* * *

LOCKWOOD MANNOR

They sat at the supper table in silence, every now and then remarking on what a great guy Mason is or their hopes that he was okay where ever he was. But Tyler couldn't take anymore.

"Yeah, great guys leave their only grieving family with a goodbye text message" he said over them. They both looked at him confused, so he continued. "Great guys only show up to there brother's funeral to steel from him. Great guys Lie to and beat their nephews." And then Jules interrupted.

"Look Tyler we don't know what happened to Mason. Maybe he did abandon us. Maybe he just wanted to start over. Maybe he's down in Tahiti soaking up some sun, drinking out of a glass/umbrella ensemble or maybe he's being held captive in a case of mistaken identity. Maybe he's was in an accident, injured at the bottom of a cliff and he needs our help. You don't know, so for now why not show some respect." After that being said the trio fell back into silence, but not for long.

"You're right I don't know what happened to Mason, but if I did, I wouldn't tell you. I don't know what your relationship with Mason was. I don't know if he even knows you at all. You could be the one that put him at the bottom of the hypothetical cliff. Maybe you're just some stalker, wondering what happened to their prey. What I do know is you have some nerve showing up at our house out of nowhere, telling me what I can or cannot think about my uncle"

The argument escalated back and forth while misses Lockwood unsuccessfully tried to bring peace back to the party. They were now standing inching closer and closer to one another, white knuckled.

Unsurprisingly, Tyler was the first to swing. Apparently he was never taught not to hit a lady or maybe he just didn't care. What was surprising however was when Jules caught his fist in her own and slammed into his jaw with her other and still more surprising was how much it hurt. He could feel his jaw dislocate. There was a short pause between when he snapped his jaw back into place and when he tackled the shocked Jules to the ground. Misses Lockwood fled the room screaming, fumbling with her cell phone. God only knows who she could call for help.

They pounded each other furiously, taking turns with dominance, until they broke apart suddenly, each massaging there temples. The pain was coming fast. They both knew what was happening. They didn't know how or why, but the pain they felt could only mean one thing.

_._AN: I CHOSE TO STOP WHERE I ENVISION THE NEXT EPISODE PICKING UP. THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO READ THIS AND THANKSx2 TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED OR OFFERED ADVICE.


End file.
